


breaking off an engagement

by adagios



Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Broken Engagement, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kuroo is just mentioned, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei’s mother, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adagios/pseuds/adagios
Summary: she wonders what she can do for her son, who’s holding on to a man no longer there, then she realizes it’sthis.yes, this is the best she can do for him.tsukishima kei’s mother breaks off his childhood engagement.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: a king and his royal (frog) prince [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	breaking off an engagement

“What? You’re breaking off Kei-san’s engagement with my Tetsurou?” Kuroo-san asks, surprised eyes following Tsukishima-san’s movements as she sips her tea.

“Yes.” Tsukishima-san says, smiling apologetically. “It’s what Kei wants.”

“Oh that’s too bad, then. It would’ve been fun to have you be part of the family, but I respect Kei-san’s decision.” Kuroo-san replies with an understanding nod. She takes a sip of her tea too, before putting it down and asking another question.

“If you don’t mind me asking, is there a particular reason why Kei-san wants to break it off? My son’s attitude, perhaps? You know I can always scold my son back in shape!”

Tsukishima-san shakes her head and laughs. “Please, your son did nothing wrong!”

“Then is there any other reason?” Kuroo-san asks, and that makes Tsukishima-san pause and think.

She’s reminded of the moment she stepped into their home and making a beeline towards Kei’s room, peeping in to see her son clutching onto a blue velvet vest. Remembers seeing his trembling fingers crumpling the fabric as he brought it close to his chest. Remembers the way his shoulders shook and even if his back was turned to her and he couldn’t see her yet, she knew Kei’s eyes were filled with tears, and longing — mourning for a love lost. Of a love almost there but was taken by cruel fate.

Just when Kei was finally ready to let someone new in, after years of being set aside by the man who he thought could love him back.

Remembers all the other days he would sit at the back of the car in a daze and when he would think his mom wouldn’t see him when she was in the passenger’s seat, he would stare at a diamond-studded moon ring — long enough to fill his eyes with tears, long enough to bring it close to his mouth and give it a kiss as if it would reach the one he wanted to give it to.

She remembers all the other nights she would hover a hand on his closed door, hearing muffled sniffles and his soft broken voice calling out  _Tobio, Tobio,_ and Tsukishima-san remembers being helpless because what can she do? What can she do to comfort her son? What can she do to make him happy, when the one who could make him happy was taken away, with only that ring a hurtful reminder that he was once alive?

But looking at it now, Tsukishima-san finally knows what she can do for him — which is why she’s breaking off the engagement they set up for him way back before he even knew what love was.

So when she looks back up to reply, she does so with a contented smile.

**“Our Kei has someone that he loves,”** she says ever so softly, so fondly, and Kuroo-san nods in understanding, because they’re mothers, and if there’s anything they want for their children, it’s for them to love —

**“And that person loves Kei even more than his whole life.”**

_— And be loved back._

**Author's Note:**

> just another drabble from twt that i’m transferring here. this was inspired by CLOY’s seo dan and seung jun’s tragic ending BECAUSE WHY TYE DNCCNXJXJX THAT WAS SO SAD
> 
> anyway i hope this was sad enough TT


End file.
